Two Years
by Venra
Summary: The Teen Titans have been on a break for two years. Now that the two years are over, the older team is ready to reform as The Titans. What will the Titan's learn about eachother, and what's in store for them now? [RobStar: Rest of couples to be decided]
1. Two years

Two years.

Two years since the Titans went their separate ways. It wasn't a permanent break-up, no, it was just what Robin liked to call a break.

Of course, he wasn't Robin anymore. 20-year-old Dick Grayson now did his heroing under the alias Night Wing. The teen had resumed his apprenticeship under Bat Man's stern teachings in Gotham city, and also took the time to help the new Robin, Tim Drake. It had been a demanding two years as Dick finally came to terms with his family's death, but the young super hero still carries a heavy load on his shoulders that he has yet to free himself of. Now he is ready to reform the Teen Titans, becoming merely The Titans.

--------------

Night Wing sighed as he looked up at the giant tower in the shape of a T. Memories flashed before his internal eye and he examined his reflection in the rear view mirror of his R- cycle.

He definitely looked different. His now medium length hair was pulled back in a ponytail but allowed his bangs to fall forward in front of his face where his trademark mask was held firmly in place. Ditching the green, red, and black spandex suit with it's cape, the boy wonder now wore a full body black spandex suit with various accessories on it like his utility belt. Instead of the tacky 'R' emblazing his outfit there was now a blue bird covering a majority of his chest.

Night Wing was now loosing his nerve. He didn't know what to expect once he entered that tower. Would the team be completely different? Would they all hate their new selves and the reforming of the team be completely useless? He didn't know, he almost ran.. but he was stopped.

"Dude! What're you doing out here? The girls are already inside!" A distinctly deeper, yet undoubtedly familiar voice rang throughout his ears. He turned and saw Beast Boy standing in a red and white outfit. The morpher was now taller, more muscled, had darker, spikier hair. But he still had that giant grin on his face, just like old times.

"Duuude, you sure changed a lot Rob!" He smiled toothily with enthusiasm.

"You too, and it's Night Wing now." He smirked at Beast Boy and arched a brow.

"Right, forgot. And remember it's _Changeling _for me." Changeling said and looked up at the tower.

"Well, we're not going to have a proper reunion if we just stand here and not go in!" The green man said and walked away. Night Wing nodded and followed him with a little hesitation and one name passed through his mind.

'_Star…'_

---------

A small smile played upon the lips of a golden skinned woman of nineteen as she sat cross-legged on The Titan's couch as she conversed with her dearest female friend, Raven.

"I dunno what I expected from you when I came back, but it definitely wasn't this." The empath in white said as she held a book loosely in her hand as she admired her friend's changes.

"I.. Believe I am essentially still the same. I just grew up a bit." Star Fire smiled and Raven nodded with understanding. The first thing Raven noticed after she entered the tower and recuperated from Star's powerful hug, was that the alien's hair was now wavy, longer, and a more vibrant red. Her eyes glimmered with that same happiness she had when everyone on the team was content, but there was something else as well. A better understanding of… everything. And the princess had indeed matured. Her concept of English was flawless, even if she preferred not to use slang, she now held back a bit, but still showed her emotions like joy in a less violent way. Her outfit remained the same, though the silver in it was replaced with black. As for herself, her only differences besides the white uniform was that she had grown out her hair.

Before the Titan girls could continue their conversation a very loud, very happy changeling burst through the door with a boy wonder in tow.

Koriand'r didn't know what happened to her when Robin, or rather, Night Wing stepped through that door. Emotions she had never forgotten flooded through her system, shattering her calm demeanour and came out in physical form.  
------

Night Wing entered the familiar room and looked around with fondness but as he looked, his masked eyes met his secret love's dazzling emerald eyes that were wide with wonderment. A lump formed in his throat, and he was going to clear it when…

He was hit with a full frontal glomp from Star Fire. He held her tightly in his arms as they landed on the ground and he faintly heard Raven chuckling and Changeling laughing his arse off. He didn't care, all that mattered was the alien princess snuggling into his chest. But then she froze, as if she just realized what she had done.

"Robi- Night Wing! I am so sorry, I do not kn-" Night wing let out a deep chuckle and stood up, dragging the embarrassed Tamaranean with him. He would not let her go and she looked up at him with curious eyes and blushed cheeks.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Aw, ya guys started the party without me? I wasn't THAT late." A half man, half robot said as he entered the room and slapped Night Wing on the back.

"Hey Cy! Long time no see." Changeling grinned and high-fived his best friend and Raven walked up to the group.

"So, now that everyone's here the party can really start."


	2. Tale of an Angel

**Note:** Wow, reviews. laughs No, the other pairing will not include Raven and Beast Boy/Changeling… I just.. don't see the motivation behind the couple. So I think I'd rather do something else. I have a soft spot for RavenxCyborg, but then again I might very well bring in kid flash. But hey, ya never know.

---------------

And with Raven's words the party began. It was a relief to Nightwing to see that his teammate's eating habits hadn't changed. Save for Starfire; but the black haired man grinned with delight as he spotted the Tamaranean putting a more than necessary amount of mustard on her pizza. Loud music blasted through the tower and the Titan's laughed, danced, singed, until the wee hours of the morning when finally, the party began to simmer down and the young adult's bodies begged for nothing more than to head to their respective rooms where they would fall into peaceful slumber.

But the Titan's did not wish to sleep just yet. There was too much to catch up on, too many secrets to share. Everyone sat in a circle near the kitchen trying to relax as they came down from their dancing and pizza induced highs.

Nightwing smiled gently as he watched his best friend as she flopped down next to him with a giant grin plastered onto her face. Her hair was slightly frazzled since only moment ago Cyborg and Beast Boy decided it would fun if they hung her upside down as he tickled her mercilessly in response to what Star had said about men being weak. Her face was flushed from her hysteric laughing from a moment ago and red now seeped into the dazzling orange of her skin, and the boy wonder was mesmerised. He truly hadn't seen anything more beautiful than the princess beside him.

"So, what HAS everyone been up to the past two years?" Cy asked as he flopped in between Raven and Changeling. Nightwing thought he felt Starfire tense for the briefest moment before relaxing again, but he saw that her smile wasn't as genuine as it had been before. Puzzled and worried, the masked superhero's thoughts were derailed as the Green titan replied.

"You know, nothing much. Tried acting for a year but it wasn't for me. Other than that I just sorta wandered around, helping out whoever needed it." Changeling said with his eyes closed as he reclined. "What about you, Cy? Hung around with Titans East?" Garfield asked, opening the eye nearest to the robotic man.

"Basically," Cyborg laughed. "But I did end up living at a technology academy so I could learn some new stuff. Got my baby pimped out." Cyborg grinned and Nightwing chuckled, knowing his friend's affection for his car.

"I just trained, mostly." The former Robin reminisced. "Went back to Gotham, did the old crime fighting thing."

"What a workaholic." Teased Cyborg and the others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Well, me being me, I ditched society for a group of monks on a mountain." The empath grinned. Something the team never thought they'd ever see from Raven. "They never talked to me, it was heaven. But it did get very lonely, I missed you guys." She let out a small smile and a murmur went throughout the group with things like "Missed you too, Rae." "We could never leave you alone for too long." And "So we can go into you're room since you missed us so much?"

When silence consumed the Titans all eyes turned the only one who hadn't cared to elaborate on the two years she had disappeared. Koriand'r fidgeted nervously under their stares and swallowed a lump that formed in her delicate throat covered in her armour.

"Uhh.. it seems that everyone had a pleasant vacation." Nightwing looked at her, worry etched on his face as the alien all of a sudden found the ground to be the most interesting thing on this entire planet.

"Star?" Asked Raven, obviously seeing and sensing her friend's anxiety.

"I went home to Tamaran after everyone departed of course." The green-eyed girl began, still looking at the ground.

"It was nice spending time on my birth planet, I was able to relax. I trained with my old mentor. It was fun, I was able to be careless. But.. then," she paused, swallowing another lump. Richard saw tears beginning to form in her stunning emerald eyes. He didn't like to see her like this, this woman who he had grown with, laughed with, it was inevitable that he would fall in love with her. It was love that allowed him to gain the courage to drag the strong warrioress into his lap and embrace her in a hug. Starfire looked at him with curiosity and finally smiled a contagious smile and Nightwing beckoned her to continue.

-------------------------

"Two months after I arrived something horrible happened, The Citadel, Tamaran's enemy attacked. We were caught by surprise, many of my people were slaughtered and the army had been all but entirely destroyed. Our allies betrayed us, joining the Citadel to gain more power… and the allies Tamaran had left been too fearful to interfere.

I was a captive of the Citadel in my own room for a while, but I was able to escape after they killed Galfore. I ran and eventually found what could be called the equivalent of a Nazi concentration camp full of my people where I overheard a Citadel general talking about when they were going to destroy Tamaran. Terrified, I was able to free my people from the camp.. As far as I know, we were the only ones to survive, because shortly after.. Tamaran was destroyed. We were lucky that no Citadel knew of our escape at the time. Using this to our advantage I had to relocate what was left of my people.. Our number at that time totalled no more than five thousand. The strongest warriors had already been murdered so we were left mostly defenceless, but those who remained persisted. And by dumb luck or fate, we found a habitable abandoned planet in a previously undiscovered solar system. While it wasn't Tamaran, my people were tired of travelling; all we wanted to do is go home. But since we couldn't do that, I declared the planet our new home, Tamaran the second."

"The planet was in a state of mourning for the next few weeks, as was I, but eventually I snapped out of it. I was the empress of Tamaran, for crying out loud! I had to rebuild a race, a culture. Mourn our losses and look to the future. It seems that my determination was infectious, soon the entire population helped in the rebuilding of our capital, Okaara. But… I had not intended for the Citadel to find us before I could call for help.

The second time genocide was attempted on my people was indeed the worse. Children were hanged, woman raped, men broke down in hysterics. I stayed; I fought as long as I could. But eventually.. I was captured again; I was forced to watch as my last shred of hope blew up before my eyes. Just like the first Tamaran had. I was so angry, so… animalistic.. I ended up destroying the ship, and everyone on it."

------

Tears now flew freely from Starfire's eyes. She squeezed them shut and sunk more into Nightwing, as if trying to become one with him. All he could do was hold the crying girl closer and pet her hair trying to provide as much comfort as he could. The rest of the Titans stared wide-eyed at their team-mate's horrific story. How could such a wonderful and happy girl be forced to go through so much?

"Are you Ok Star?" Asked Changeling finally. The alien sniffled in response and looked at all three of them.

"I am fine, really. This happened over a year ago.. and.. I know some of my people still exist. I am not sure where, or how many, but they are still alive. And as long as they are alive, Tamaran will live on." Starfire smiled weakly, still not letting go of what she wished to call her boy wonder. "After I arrived back on Earth I stayed in a place called Sin City so I could know Earth at it's ugliest. So I could appreciate all the beautiful things on this planet even more." She looked around seeing her friends still in a state of shock. "I am fine, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I've already handled it." She smiled to enforce her statement and finally, they dropped it.

Changeling took a luxurious yawn leaving his mouth wide open.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. Think I'm going to hit the hay. Night guys." The morpher said and proceeded to stumble towards his room in a quest to find sleep; Raven and Cyborg followed him closely.

"I think I'm turning in too. Night."

"Too much partying for me tonight." Said Raven and Cyborg respectively as they left Kory and Richard alone.

"Thanks." Blushed the redhead out of embarrassment as she slid off her black clad leader's lap

Richard said nothing but stood up and took Starfire's hand in his own, dragging her upwards with the utmost care. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Looking each other up and down as if in the past five minutes each of them had changed and they had to examine one another all over again.

"So… wanna go up to the roof?" Nightwing invited; Kory looked pleasantly surprised and gave the boy wonder a giant smile.

"Absolutely." She agreed, squeezing his gloved hand with her own. Bowing, Nightwing allowed the love of his life to go first through the hallway as they made their way to the rooftop where they would smile, talk, and star gaze.

Just like old times.

-------------------

Not sure what I think of this chapter. XD It took a while, but I guess I'll see how it was from your reviews. (which are much appreciated, by the way.)


	3. Park Time

"Who attacks that early in the morning!" Changeling wailed as the Titans walked back into the tower.

"It's ten o'clock, it's your fault you slept in late." Chided Raven as she tried once again in vain to get all the dirt off of her clothing, mumbling something along the lines of 'never had this problem with blue.'

"On the plus side, the team is doing better than ever. Kory, nice new techniques you learned." Commented their leader and the purple clad alien blushed in response.

"Kory?" Asked a perplexed changeling. "Who? What? Her?" He said, pointing to Starfire.

"No, he's talking about Batgirl." Sarcasm dripped from Raven's voice. "Koriand'r is Starfire's real name, you've known her how long?"

"It's not my fault!" Defended the green man. "We've always gone by our aliases!"

"Hate to say it, but he's right." Cyborg said. "But that doesn't mean we can't start using our real names around each other. It's getting confusing, and I nearly called Nightwing Robin a few times." The team nodded.

"So…" Trailed Cyborg. "I'm Victor Stone, night bird over there is Dick, and we all know Star is Kory. BB, you're Gar… and.. Raven is.. Raven?" He questioned, hoping he was right.

"Just Raven for me." She confirmed as she walked towards the hallway leading to the Titan's rooms. "I'm going to get changed, leotard isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, you know."

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Dick as he followed after, the rest of the team following suit.

----------

Starfire looked fondly at her room as it was illuminated by blinding, yet welcoming, sunlight. Examining her bed spread and walls Kory realized she needed she needed to get rid of all traces of pink. It wasn't that she didn't like the colour.. it was that she hated it in abundance. The princess frowned as she saw Silkie's empty bed. She should have realized that the moth creature would not be able to stand Tamaran's climate, but at the time all she cared was that her pet would be coming home with her. But at least Silkie wasn't killed during the invasion, his death was much more peaceful than some. Shaking her head Starfire walked over to her dressed and picked out a casual outfit for the day. She smiled as she thought about dragging Dick to the park with her. It was, after all, a beautiful day.

Dressed in a lavender sleeveless top and black capris the alien walked into the common room where she saw Vic helping Raven trying to cook something decent for lunch and Gar heckling them for eating meat. Kory giggled at the many memories she had of when she would implore her teammates to try some of her Tamaranian recipes. She would only confide to the former Robin that she was considered a horrible cook even by Tamaran's standards.

"Glorious day, is it not?" Her teammates looked up at her and laughed at her old habits.

"Want lunch? I promise it's not burnt." Smiled Raven as she brang over a sandwich and Starfire gratefully accepted it.

The four of them sat down at the table ready to eat lunch before Star spoke up.

"Where's Dick?" She asked innocently eyeing the dark hallway and, speak of the devil, there he came.

"Right here Kory," Smiled her best friend as he sat next to her.

It took all of her will power not to pounce on Dick Grayson the second he walked into the room. His hair laid flat on his head as water weighed it down. Drops of water seemed to sit on his skin and taunt the princess, she could almost imagine the water saying things like 'we're closer to Dick than you'll ever be, Nya ha!' And, damn him, she thought, his outfit also added to her best friend's drool worthiness as he was dressed in a dark green button down t-shirt where he so cleverly left two buttons undone giving whoever cared to look a peek of the top of his chest. For pants he wore black shorts and he wore shoes that Kory couldn't quite identify, but that didn't matter. But still, she wondered if he kept his mask on out of spite. Little did she know similar thoughts about her went through Dick's head as he gazed at her, causing an awkward silence for everyone who wasn't Dick or Kory. Simultaneously they both snapped out of their fantasies as changeling finished his tofu dog and challenge Cy to a round of Monkey Smash 2009.

After eating lunch and watching an exciting match between Vic and Gar; Raven and Kory got bored and decided to go meditate together, but found that to grow boring after an hour as well.

"I was thinking of going to the park," suggested the red head hopefully looking at her teammate's bored expressions.

"The park? I haven't been to the park in ages." Smiled Nightwing.  
"Aw, yeah, we can play Frisbee grass-stain." The cyborg grinned and Gar grinned right back, accepting the silent challenge to see who could catch or throw the most Frisbees.

"Just let me get my book." Said Raven, and with that, a plan was set.

----------

"Ahhh! Dick!" The alien pleaded as the air left her lungs when the dark haired man tickled her viciously.

"What's the magic word?" He taunted as she struggled, obviously trying to escape.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee?" She looked up at him with big green eyes that were filled with tears of laughter.

The super hero paused for a moment, contemplating his options.

"Hmm…Nah!" He exclaimed but was caught off guard as Kory jumped up and ran away. "Oh no you don't!" He called and ran after the princess who merely laughed and pumped her legs in a desperate attempt to evade her tickler, but didn't use her powers so the chase would be fair.

Starfire tumbled down a hill that she failed to see because she was looking behind her seeing how much of a lead she had on the boy wonder. As she reached the bottom of the hill a little out of breath she stood up quickly to see Richard standing imposingly on top of the hill.

"I'm gunna get you Kory!" He shouted, amazed at how his whole life fun was a luxury he couldn't afford, and then, this amazingly wonderful girl comes along and unlocks this whole new side of him as if he always had it.

Kory looked around and spotted Raven in the distance sitting against a tree reading. Figuring this would be a safe haven Koriand'r ran faster until she reached her target.

"Raven! You got-"

"Shh." Raven silenced her friend and pointed at Cyborg, who's head was resting in her lap, and the green hound dog at her feet who had rolled onto his back, causing his tongue to loll out of his mouth. Kory smiled and sat down on the grass beside her friend.

"They fell asleep after Gar won the challenge." Explained Raven who used her powers to flip the page of her book. "Who were you running from, anyways?"

"I was running fro-" she gasped, realizing the boy wonder wasn't with her. "Where's Dick?" She jumped up and looked around frantically.

"Right HERE." Came Dick's voice as he jumped out the tree causing Kory to let out a tiny shriek and even Raven jumped a bit.

"Hm? What's goin' on?" Questioned the drowsy changeling as he changed back to his human form.

"I dun wanna go to school mommy." Groaned Cyborg as he sat up and stretched. Star couldn't help but find their drowsiness contagious and soon a yawn escaped her lips.

"Think we should go home now?" Raven directed the question to Dick, who seemed to be the only other one not affected by the amount of energy he had exerted. Together they all walked back to the T-car and R-cycle where they separated into two groups; Kory and Dick on the R-cycle, and the remaining three in the car.

---------------

"Goodnight Kory." Said Dick as they parted at her bedroom door after movie night.

"Goodnight Dick." She smiled and was glad her blush could not be seen as she leaned up slightly to kiss him on the cheek before closing her door and walking over to her bed. A huge smile plastered on her face as she waited until finally Nightwing's footsteps were heard walking away in the direction of his room. Everything seemed perfect, she had her friends back, she had a home, and life was finally falling back into place.

But how come she had this deep foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach?


	4. Capture

Note: Okay, went through the old chapters and ended up editing the minor things. XD Mrr, I don't like these notes, they take away from the story. So without further ado, the fourth chapter.

------

Nightwing felt alive, more so than he had in year. Energy pounded through his body as he touched his cheek and remembered the moment he and Kory had just moments before. Unfortunately, this energy and this giddiness had gotten rid of Dick's hope for sleep, so, he geared up in his Nightwing uniform and went to the roof, getting ready to glide into the city and patrol it for petty thieves. But before he could leap into the crispness of the night he was stopped by a sultry and conniving voice.

"My, my, you have grown up." Said the voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Demanded Nightwing, getting in a combat position.

"What? Don't recognise me? I'm hurt." Teased the feminine voice and Nightwing's eyes widened as she emerged from her hiding place.

"Blackfire!" He exclaimed, grabbing his bo-staff from his utility belt. "What are you doing here? You're not going to hurt Kory!"

"My dear sister? No, that's for later. Right now I'm after _you._" Blackfire smiled sadistically and walked closer to Nightwing who stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He spat, bringing the staff into a defensive position.

"I beg to differ, _Robin_."

--------

Starfire's eyes shot open as she heard a crash from above. Her body became rigid as she strained to hear what might be going on upstairs. There were signs of struggle and explosions, as it seemed two people were battling on the roof. The alien heard rustlings of what no doubt was her teammates being awoken by the battle that seemed to have ceased all of a sudden. Kory fell out of her bed in alarm but quickly recovered as she found herself running up the stairs to the exit leading to the roof. She didn't bother opening the door as she simply rammed it down with her shoulder, effectively getting rid of the obstacle. She inhaled sharply as the cold night air hit her body, and for a moment she wished she clothed herself better when she went to sleep, but the thought left as quickly as it came when she observed the roof top. Small craters seemed to cover the roof, as if elephants who had stepped in soot had stampeded on the rooftop stepping on anything in sight, the princess found skid marks dangerously close to the edge and Kory's breath caught in her throat when she saw Dick's bo-staff lying discarded and broken in half on the ground. It seemed her heart refused to beat for a moment as she looked at the object before her brain kicked in and screamed at her to find the owner of the weapon. Gathering both pieces of the bo-staff in her left hand Kory began to shout.

"DICK! Dick, this isn't funny, if you can hear me.." This was stupid, she knew he wasn't here.. Maybe if he… She darted back down the stairs, flying at rapid speeds instead of running even though her emotions were beginning to waver as fear and worry threatened to disrupt her flying.

"DICK," she continued pleading as she flew down the corridor. She quickly checked every room on the floor looking for her leader. The evidence room, no sign, his room, no sign, Cy's room, nope, Gar's? No, not that either, not in Raven's, the training room, or her own room. She was now frantically searching the common room, where could he be?

"Star! What happened?" Asked Victor as he, followed by Raven and Gar, entered the room.

"We heard something on the roof, did something get stolen?" Asked Raven with pity as she saw her friend literally tore up the room.

"He's gone." She replied, her breathing quite quick.

"Who, Dick-" Changeling was rudely interrupted as the TV turned on on it's own accord and loud static filled the room before an image of a woman with black hair and purple eyes came into view.

"Hello, sister." Blackfire seethed at her sibling, malice clear in her eyes.

"Komand'r!" Yelled Kory, her eyes instantly ablaze with fury. "What have you done?"

Blackfire let out a cackle and glared at Starfire.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? What have you done? You were the one who ruined MY life by being born. If it weren't for YOU I would be the empress of Tamaran, and I could have helped Tamaran succeed beyond its wildest dreams!"

Letting a feline growl escape from her throat as she flew up to the image of her elder sibling.

"Just because things didn't go the what you didn't get what you wanted doesn't mean you can blame me for your mistakes." The other Titan's noticed that starbolts seemed to be flickering in and out of their team mate's hands…They wondered absentmindedly if she was angry enough to blow up the tower. Which they sincerely hoped she wasn't.

"Where's Nightwing?" The Tamaranian demanded.

"Oh, he's here with me. He's gotten quite comfortable, don't you think?" Blackfire said as the camera zoomed on an unconscious figure that was undoubtedly the titan leader.

"What do you want with him?" Asked Raven as she hesitantly approached the television, still mindful of her friend's dangerous powers.

"That's for you to figure out, Titans. To think, once you wanted me to be one of you." The villan cackled once again and Starfire looked as though she would rip the TV apart. Suddenly there seemed to be an explosion on the ship that Blackfire was on.

"Well, looks like my time has run out, kids. Ta ta." With that the TV went blank and all eyes were on Kory, who was currently breathing in and out deeply, mumbling 'peace, calm, tranquilty.' But when she stopped her chanting everything was silent. Things were eerily quiet and the silence was unnerving to the Titans who were processing what had happened in no more than five minutes. Finally Koriand'r broke the silent in a shockingly calm voice.

"Victor, can you get the T-ship ready by morning?" She asked, staring out the window to the lights of Jump City.

"Uhh.. Yeah," he replied, a little unsure of what was going on in the princess' head.

"Pack only what you need. Get ready for combat, we're going to find Dick, and we're not going to come back until we do." She ordered her teammates who looked at her a little shocked.

"This is crazy, Star. Do you even know where we'll start?" Raven asked, a little exasperated.

"Okaara." Was all Starfire said in response.

"What if it's a trick!" It was the first thing Changeling had said in a while.

"I know it's a trick," she said firmly. "But we have to out trick her.. Somehow. We need to save Dick." Her voice softened with her last words and the rest of the team nodded mutely.

"Well, if that's the case, everyone get as much sleep as you can. Something tells me it's going to be a lonnnnggg trip." Cyborg said, yawning as he realized he'd need to wake up an hour before sunrise so he could make sure the T-ship was operational.

"Alright, see everyone in the morning." Gar replied drowsily and the team returned to their rooms, everyone preparing for the next days events. Everyone, that is, except for a certain Tamaranian princess who returned to the roof where she examined every skid mark, every crater her sister's starbolts caused.

_'How could you do this Komand'r? You've gone too far this time.. I will not show any mercy the next time we meet. That I promise you.'_


End file.
